


Another One

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Past Relationship(s), WHY IS KUNIMI AKIRA IS A LITTLE SHIT A TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Despite showing up for the Adlers v. Black Jackals matchknowingthey’d be seeing old friends and rivals, Yuutarou doesn’t expect to see Taketora there.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> because i happened to stumble upon @ KAGEHIN0S tweet about a haikyuu rare pair generator and it spit out kindaichi and yamamoto for me but ??? idk i can get behind this

Despite the large audience that’d shown up for the game, Yuutarou knows nothing’s changed when he can clearly see Yamamoto Akane make her way through the crowd on the floor, trying to reach the side of the court. It’s like a sixth sense, the way he can spot her from so far away, but he still feels the need to protect her. He scans the people around her, watching for any guys who could potentially approach her, but he knows he’s being ridiculous. They’re all older now, more professional and settled than they were in high school, and it’s clear when he notices she’s put her hair in a ponytail instead of its signature pigtails, the way she moves and conducts herself to make sure she gets Kageyama’s first interview when the game ends.

It really isn’t any different, but he knows it should be. He feels his fingers itch, his legs twitch, when he sees her push past two men to finally reach her destination. He knows she can fight and yell for all its worth, but it doesn’t help the _burn_ in his gut to try and protect her from those—potential—scumbags.

“Oh, look,” Kunimi suddenly says. It’s not enough to gain Yuutarou’s full attention, but then his best friend nudges his arm and he almost loses his balance from where he’s had his chin propped up on his hand on it. “There’s Yamamoto.”

Yuutarou can’t help but scoff. He can see the way Akane looks over her shoulder to talk to the other reporter next to her and he can’t help but smile at the confidence she’s managed to maintain all these years. “Yeah, Akane-san is there,” he answers, finally sliding his gaze away from her when she raises her hands and cheers for the players on the court. “Probably to get another special interview from Kageyama.” But when he settles his gaze on his best friend, it’s to see he’s wearing a thinly veiled mask of amusement on his face. He frowns. “What?”

At that, Kunimi tilts his head back the other way, towards the direction of the stands. “Not that Yamamoto, dumbass,” he answers, giving him his half-smile that he’s sure is a smirk at this point. It has to be. It’s the only explanation he can get when he feels dread build in the pit of his stomach. “The _older_ Yamamoto.”

Yuutarou wants to curse. He wants to hide _and_ curse out his best friend, but he’s pretty sure he’s already stopped breathing by this point. When he scans the section next to them, he can easily spot Taketora standing in the middle of the aisle two sections over. He’s staring down at the court—or maybe his sister—and Yuutarou has to remember how to breathe. Taketora’s hair is back to its natural color, still shaved close, but he still looks handsome. “Fuck.”

“Mm, ‘fuck’ is right,” Kunimi echoes. His attention is back to the game, but Yuutarou is stuck between staring at his ex-boyfriend and watching to make sure Kageyama wins this game. “You should grow the balls to talk to him.”

“Kunimi!” Yuutarou hisses, instantly looking around them even though nobody else is paying attention to them.

His best friend only shrugs, “Stupid reason to break up.”

Yuutarou _knows_ he made up some lame excuse to break up with Taketora, but he couldn’t help it. He felt the need to end things, before they could possibly drift further away from each other, but now he knows that’s all bullshit. Long-distance relationships can work if both people put in the effort and he frowns as he directs his attention back to the game below them. From what he’s heard from Kageyama, Hinata is making it work. Then again, Hinata always looks like a lucky bastard.

“You gonna get up to talk to him or?” Kunimi suddenly says. It’s enough for Yuutarou to look over at him confused, only to see his best friend roll his eyes at him. “He’s staring over here. Looks like he easily found you, too.”

When Yuutarou looks over Kunimi’s shoulder again, he instantly resists the urge to hide behind his best friend’s smaller frame. He’d only look idiotic if he did that. But, as it stands, he doesn’t care. He tries to hide behind Kunimi anyways, quickly looking away when he catches Taketora’s gaze from—what feels like—miles away. “Don’t move,” he mutters, hearing Kunimi scoff in return.

“Big baby.”

“I don’t hear _you_ having to deal with relationships.”

“Because they’re a pain-in-the-ass.”

“Exactly!” Yuutarou groans when he’s suddenly elbowed in the collarbone. He glares up at his best friend. “Dick.”

“I have one, yes.”

Yuutarou gasps as his best friend shoves him back further, making him straighten up to avoid falling over on some random person’s lap. “Kunimi!” he shouts, reaching out and grabbing onto his best friend’s arm. It helps steady him, but then he’s under the wrath of his best friend’s glare.

“Grow a pair and talk to him.”

It sounds so final, so sure that _anything_ can come out of this conversation, but then his best friend is tugging on his arm and pushing his back until he’s standing and staring down at him in horror. “Kuni—”

With a sigh, Kunimi glances over his shoulder before looking up at him again. “Look, he’s not even there.” He tugs at his arm again, making him stay standing. “And since you’re already up, get us some snacks or drinks or something.”

Yuutarou scrunches his nose at that. He actually watches what he consumes now, only because he’s still playing volleyball. There’s another tug on his arm and he sighs, reaching up with his free hand to scratch at the back of his head. “Yeah, I’ll get you something good,” he says, grimacing when he sees the triumphant expression in his best friend’s eyes. He’s a wreck.

It’s a feat he manages to get to the concession stands and actually sees Miya Osamu there. He’s talking with someone else, someone who looks vaguely—oh. He’s talking with Akaashi and the only reason he knows about Akaashi is because of Kageyama. He waves at them as he walks by. At least, there’s no line behind the former setter.

When he makes it to one of the stands, he stares at the menu. Kunimi always had a thing for anything salted caramel, or something of a similar taste, and Yuutarou frowns as he searches the snacks for something his friend would actually like. It isn’t until he’s accidentally bumping into someone that he freezes when a hand grabs his arm. It’s not unusual, considering the amount of times people bump into him and grab onto him to prevent their own fall, but it makes his heart rate skyrocket anyways, especially when he looks over and sees Taketora standing there, staring up at him with wide eyes. He feels his brain short-circuit, suddenly at a loss for words, and he barely registers the moment Taketora tugs at his arm to pull him forward.

He stumbles after him clumsily, belatedly looking over his shoulder back at the concession stand where he was next in line, and then grunts when he trips over his own two feet and almost slams into Taketora’s back. He’s still shorter than him, but he clearly still works out with the way he can easily pull him along without much resistance. Though, Yuutarou was clearly caught off-guard, too.

By the time they make it to a quieter area of the stadium, Yuutarou feels like his mind and heart are attempting to race to see who can last in the end. It’s too much work for a day where he’s supposed to be off from _everything_ and he swallows down the lump in his throat when he finally registers Yamamoto Taketora standing in front of him. He’s staring up at him and Yuutarou stops breathing. Taketora has clearly aged and _wow_. He’s kinda really handsome.

And then, he gives him his lopsided smile.

Yuutarou suddenly remembers how to breathe.

“Yuutarou,” Taketora says, still smiling at him, as he reaches up with a hand to grab at the back of his neck. He looks embarrassed. “Hey.”

Yuutarou isn’t sure how to respond to that other than a breathless, “Hey.”

There’s another moment of silence where they simply stare at each other, glance away, and repeat the process all over again. It’s nerve-wracking and it makes Yuutarou wonder how they even started dating in the first place. The only reason they were able to meet was because of the Karasuno first years when they were all second years together and Kenma and Yamamoto were third years.

“You look good,” Taketora suddenly blurts out. It’s enough to startle him, and then Yuutarou’s tilting his head away from him. “I like the undercut.”

Yuutarou bites at his bottom lip. “Thanks,” he mumbles, glancing at his ex-boyfriend out of the corners of his eyes. “You look… good… too,” he repeats, wincing at the lack of vocabulary. He feels pathetic. “Take—” he starts, looking to the other, but then stops himself short. Taketora is staring at him like he’s about to say something wonderful, or something painful. He can’t tell, but his expression is soft. He can’t help letting out a quiet “Taketora?” slip past his lips.

The lopsided smile returns and Kindaichi’s heart flips at the sight of it. “Nobody says my name like you do.”

If that isn’t the lamest line in history, Yuutarou probably would’ve melted on the spot. But, as it is, he snorts at it, sending the other a ridiculous stare. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to respond to that,” he says, chuckling, when all that does is make Taketora clutch at his own chest with a hand dramatically. “You’re still ridiculous.”

“Says the one with the most beautiful laugh in the world!”

“I wasn’t even laughing!” Yuutarou shouts, but this time, he _is_ laughing. It feels like how it did before they broke up, before he was an immense idiot. “Here to watch your sister?” he asks after a few minutes, when he’s sure Taketora has somehow controlled himself. He glances back out towards the court, even though they can’t see it from where they’re standing. The screen hanging from the ceiling helps show what’s going on though. He grimaces when he sees the score.

“Yeah,” Taketora answers. Suddenly, he sounds closer. “I was hoping to catch you here, too, though.” When Yuutarou looks over at him again, it’s to see Taketora standing next to him. “I figured a game between Hinata and Kageyama would bring in a huge crowd.”

Yuutarou swallows the lump that suddenly forms in his throat, breath hitching as Yamamoto gently bumps their shoulders together. “I didn’t expect to see you or your sister here,” he mumbles, watching, as Taketora looks up at him again. So much closer. “Taketora?” He stops breathing the moment Taketora closes his eyes, breathes in deep, then leans back again.

“Will you have dinner with me tonight after the game?”

When Taketora opens his eyes again, there’s a softer smile on his lips. Yuutarou feels like melting. “Akane-san?”

At that, Taketora laughs. It helps break the spell of whatever was cast on him. “If she stays with the Adlers and Black Jackals and the rest of our friends, she’s in good hands. Mostly. If she stays with Hinata and Kageyama, anyways.” His smile turns into a smirk, then, and Yuutarou can’t help rolling his eyes at it. “So? What d’ya say?’

There isn’t much for him to say. His mind is a whirlwind of Taketora, the stadium, the game— “Oh shit! Kunimi’s snacks!” That pulls a confused “huh?” out of Taketora, but before he can rush back to the convenience stand, Taketora is pulling back on his arm and tugging him until they’re staring at each other again.

“I need an answer, Yuutarou,” Taketora quietly says.

They’re so close; Yuutarou could lean in and kiss Taketora’s forehead. He glances down to see Taketora isn’t even staring at him. He’s staring at his lips and suddenly, he feels way too hot. “Yeah,” he breathes, gasping, when Taketora suddenly lets go of him. He stumbles backwards a couple of steps and watches as a flush of red starts at the tips of Taketora’s ears. “Yeah, I’ll have dinner with you.” The red spreads the slightest bit. He wonders what his face looks like in comparison— “Oh! Kunimi!”

At that, he’s able to run away without incident, but he can still hear Taketora’s disbelieving laugh behind him.

Maybe, they’ll get back together and actually _stay_ together. Yuutarou hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE WHERE ARE THE REST OF NEKOMA HOW COME WE'VE ONLY SEEN KENMA AND AKANE SO FAR but i love you kenma pls always stay where the fuck is kuroo are you with oikawa or do you have your own restaurant and bar to host the after-party after the game D:
> 
> also, competitive yuutarou and taketora playing video games or arcade games or trying to beat each other at the most random things when they go out for dates


End file.
